21
by Envious sky
Summary: A compilation of songfics about Lightning and random matchups to songs by 2NE1. First chap up 'Ugly' for Hope/light, next shall be FLight because it's fans are my own personal stalkers. How can fans be stalker? shut up they're stalkers! chaps will mostly be sad because that's what I'm good at, with just a pinch of sweetness Well it is romance after all!


**(3,185 words) Hullo and here's my first songfic, hope I did alright. I plan to make thirteen chapters for this, they are all my playing about with matchups with Lightning. I've decided to do it with Hope first off because that's my fav. I'm doing FLight next for my fans of my story 'Dance against the wind' because they all seem to love the matchup...and hate Hope...when the story had Hope/Light in it as well...**

**Hey any HxL fans, read it, please I beg of you, I need protection from my fans before they maul me in my sleep.**

**If anyone has thoughts on what matchups I could do after that, tell me in a review.**

**I decided to do this to songs by the girl group 2NE1, because I have my doubts it's been done by an English writer before considering they are south Korean. Of course the lyrics are translated, but don't put full belief on them being 100% correct, though it gets the meaning through at least. For the chorus it's correct because Ugly has an English chorus.**

**well enough of that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this I'm simply devising a plan to steal Serah, ask about it if you dare.**

* * *

_**Ugly**_

* * *

Lightning stood with her arms held firmly at her sides. She'd kicked aside the chair she'd previously been sitting on, in a sudden burst of anger. He was doing it again!

"Lightning what's wrong?" Noctis asked in a confused but irritated voice. They'd been going out for the past two months, but it just wasn't working for her. He'd seemed nice when he'd asked her out; at first even though he was, she hadn't wanted to say yes. It was Serah that had to convince her to, saying she needed to have another go; she'd been single for the past three years, and now that she'd finally found a guy that wasn't scared of her, how dare she pass it up!

But now she felt like that kindness was a scam. He was too 'kind', she never gave him a reason to be like that, she was always getting angry. How could he call her 'pretty' when she was always acting so ugly?

"Lightning?" He asked again, only meriting a short second where she lifted her eyes back up to him, then they went back down to gaze dejectedly at her torn converses.

"This isn't working."

_I'm trying to smile brightly but_

_I don't like it_

_I'm not pretty, I'm not beautiful_

_Ooh oh oh_

_Ooh oh oh_

"What? What do you mean?" He questioned, stunned. "How isn't it?" He jumped up from his chair and took a strong hold of her clenched fists making her lift them up to in front of her chest.

She looked shocked from the sudden grab and her eyes returned to him, but even faster than they had before, they fell to the floor yet again. She hadn't expected it; she wanted him to accept what she was saying.

She bit her lip; it was all in her head, so clear in her mind. Why was her mouth not responding, what on earth was she scared of? She was sure on herself for this! There was no reason to be scared!

"You're lying aren't you, when you call me pretty?" She whispered in a sad fashion.

He stiffened up, like criminal caught doing the crime. "Light, you are not ugly! What makes you think I'm lying?" He chuckled severely, taken aback. His face was a picture of hurt, but not sincere.

'Because people aren't meant to sound sarcastic when they say stuff like that'

"Just shut up, alright? I'm sick of it!" She ripped her hands brutally from his own, stormed down the wooden staircase and rounded the bend out of his sight. He dashed after her, stopping at the twist at the back of the steps; she was already at the door.

"Lightning! Don't you dare go out that door!" He screamed in a panic.

She turned her head around as she twisted the knob. She didn't show hurt for what she was doing, she was nothing but angry.

Angry at his lies.

"It's over between us. I don't want to see you anymore." She stepped forward to exit the house when he said one more thing.

"How dare you think I'm lying! You're a pretty girl; I wouldn't have liked you so much if you weren't!"

She didn't turn back this time; instead she spoke up once more before shutting the door in his face.

"Don't go thinking I ain't aware you're kidding."

_I'm trying to sing but_

_No one is listening_

_I'm not pretty, I'm not beautiful_

_Ooh oh oh_

_Ooh oh oh_

She stormed all the way home in a rage. It was stupid, she knew that part, but she didn't have it in mind to calm down. What was with him, she knew what she was! Did he really think he could change that?

When she got to her apartment she slammed the door shut. She would get someone from down the hall yelling at her for that, like usual.

She strode over to her room and shut the door. It got lonely, but she was kind of glad that Serah wasn't here anymore; she wouldn't have to answer her questions. And for sure she would if she was acting like this, it was like something seriously bad had happened, was it even bad? She was just sick of him lying to her. Sure some people are sincere about a thing like 'beauty', but he sounded sarcastic if anything each time the words left his mouth.

She sat down on the couch and watched TV till night fell, checking her phone she noticed she'd missed two calls from Serah. Probably from around the time when she had been coming home, she'd been in too much of a sour mood to have heard the ring tone.

_Why am I this ugly?_

_What must I do for me to be able to smile brightly like you?_

When Lightning went to bed around 10 o'clock, she fell asleep immediately. The sleep was comfortable, differing from how she had felt all day. She was fine with what she'd done, but even so, she didn't want the questions. Serah would be aghast that she could do such a thing for no reason, but she had a reason, it was just that no-one would take it. He'd been lying when he had called her 'pretty'. Maybe he was truthful about the outside, but it was all one big lie when it came to the inside.

How dare he try to make her think otherwise?

_I'm getting angry again, why can't I ever be perfect_

_I simply put the blame on my ugly appearance in this broken mirror_

She awoke to the sound of her phone ringing loudly. Rolling grumpily in her bed she rolled to the edge and pretty much slammed her hand against the bedside table with so much force the metal object jumped. She sighed and rubbed bits of sleep from her eyes, she was still tired. She picked up the phone and sat up answering the call.

"Light?" Hope's curious voice piped up from the other end.

"Yeah?" She answered, laying back down seeing as that was more comfortable than having the wooden board against her back.

"Um…I was thinking that…um..." He stuttered on his words. He got like that sometimes, even after all the years.

"What is it Hope?" She cut into his stammering.

"Do you want to go out somewhere today? I mean only if you have time." He shakily got out.

She thought about that. Well, she didn't have work today, and Serah wasn't forcing her to go shopping with her today; she was planning on doing that next Sunday. And she didn't have to be bothered with Noctis anymore. Why not?

"It's fine, I've got nothing on. When do you want to meet up?"

There was a pause from his end for a second.

"Is 11 alright?"

"Hmm." She tilted her head to look at the clock, reading it she found out that it was 10 in the morning. What? She'd slept for twelve hours straight? Jeez she hadn't even noticed.

"11's good."

"Great! So can I just meet you at your apartment then? It'll make things easier."

"Yeah that's alright." She hung up and placed the cell back on the table.

Looks like she would have to get ready now.

_Don't look at me; I hate this feeling right now_

_I want to hide away somewhere, I want to escape_

_This world is full of lies_

Lightning got dressed into a simple white shirt and blue denim jeans. When she had gotten herself ready she had time up her sleeve so she sat down on the couch and lazed around watching TV waiting for Hope to come.

Just when the show was starting to seriously make itself a bore the doorbell rang. She sighed in relief, he was almost ten minutes late; she was really getting sick of that show. Stupid sitcoms, why did she have to lose the remote?

She got up from the lounge and crossed the living room in under two seconds; she opened the door and was met with Hope looking up to her. He'd grown quite a lot in the past few years; but he still was yet to pass her.

"Ready?" He asked, even if he knew the answer already.

"Of course I am, you were ten minutes late." She rolled her eyes with a shadow of a smile present as she passed him and stood in the doorway. He made an embarrassed blush, he knew very well that he was but he hadn't expected her to put it completely like that. He nodded and without a word they left the building.

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face tellin' me I'm pretty_

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face cuz I know I'm ugly_

They'd been walking around aimlessly for a while, after around half an hour they decided to take a break and sit down. They took two seats outside a small café smelling strongly of coffee. Hope was retelling what had happened last time he'd seen Snow and Serah; he'd run into her accidentally and she made him come to her house with him and stay for a while. Snow was loopy from lack of sleep as Crisy, their one year old daughter, had been up crying all night and he was the one that had to settle her down. How Serah managed to sleep through that night was beyond him. All Hope knew was that a tired Snow can get extremely weird.

Lightning laughed at that, a small quiet laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. Poor Hope; she'd had to deal with Snow one time when he got extremely tired before, he ended up with a broken nose.

"Why do people get like that anyway?" Hope laughed, face red thinking back to all the weird questions he had been asked.

"Sleep is a need for a reason you know. I can remember once when I was thirteen, neither me nor Serah had gone to sleep the night before and I couldn't stand up for even five seconds without falling down again. And Serah was dragging herself on the ground mumbling 'wheee' over and over again." She paused when Hope gave her the most confused look she'd even seen him give. She shrugged and continued.

"She went into the bathroom and said, 'This must be where the bedrooms are'." She was interrupted when Hope burst out laughing; he held his head in his hand to keep it from slamming onto the table.

"What?"

Instead of answering she continued, "I left, but then when she didn't come out for a long time I got curious what was going on, especially since I thought she was just going to the toilet. So when I walked back I knocked on the wall and said 'Serah? Serah are you there?' Got no answer so I looked in, she wasn't on the toilet she was in the empty bathtub."

She was interrupted again by Hope,

"Why!"

Still she did not answer, "So I walked up to her and asked, 'Serah?' So she started banging her arms on the sides and said 'Go way I'm having a bath!' I left when Dad came in, so did she but very slowly. It was like she was drunk."

Oh Hope was giving her the best look ever, not like it could match the one Snow had given her when she first told him about it, it was better because Serah was actually there that time.

"What was wrong with her?"

"Oh but that's not even the best part. Around seven pm I asked her about it and she turned to me and said, 'What?'"

Hope couldn't contain himself anymore, he full on burst out laughing, his head was on the table to hide how red his face had turned.

"Oh dear Maker, she can't remember it?"

"And that Hope, is why people need to go to sleep."

_Don't tell me that you can understand me so easily_

_My ugly and crooked heart may even come to resent you_

When the laughter settled down Hope stretched his arms out on the table and rolled his shoulders. He let out one tiny giggle, and then turned his look to more calm and serious.

"Not that I really care but Serah's making me say it, apparently you aren't answering her calls again; but what's happening with you and Noctis?" He asked it with innocent curiosity.

She stiffened as the words left his mouth, 'How was she doing?' Of course it was a question Serah would want to know. She wanted her to settle down with someone, the older she got the more worrisome her sister became. It was like she saw life as some kind of fairy tale the way she treated it, she needed to see reality. Life wasn't going to be that perfect and simple for her. Every guy she was with made up some kind of lie, and Noctis's had been that she was 'pretty'.

"We…broke up." She muttered near emotionlessly, unsure of whether she cared.

Hope did look shocked for a second there, but it quickly changed to an expression that she could barely tell if it be confusion or hurt.

"Why?"

_Don't force me to talk; I'm not right for you_

_The cold thorns inside that patronising gaze suffocate me_

"What reason did you have to end it?"

She bit her lip and looked away; Hope gaze was too much for her. Why did she have to answer anyway? It was her life not his, it wasn't his concern at all. It didn't matter about Serah knowing much about it either.

"It doesn't matter okay? It just wasn't working, can't that be that? Leave me alone, alright?" She tightened her grip on the edge of the table, nails dragged harshly across it in a slight panic.

"Last time I saw you together it was fine! What on earth changed so fast for this to happen?" He wasn't angry, just concerned, but he sure sounded that way.

She looked back for a second, giving him a look that visualised her negative emotions; she felt like he had to be stupid for asking her such a thing.

Nothing had changed. "It was like that from the beginning." She muttered bitterly.

"What was?" He begged for a proper reasonable answer, his face a picture of concern.

"His lies." She spat.

_Don't come closer; I don't even want your concern_

_I want to leave away to somewhere, I want to shout out_

_This world is full of lies_

"What lies? What are you going on about?" He questioned severely, face expressing his bewilderment of her actions.

"Never mind. I don't want to talk about it." She did her best to dodge having to answer, in her annoyance and anger she stood up with full attention to leave him there.

When she began storming off, he called out,"Light!" She heard it, but did not care.

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face tellin' me I'm pretty_

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face cuz I know I'm ugly_

She got away from the crowded area with hordes of people running all about. The silence became complete and circled around her and the surrounding area of concrete paths and stone buildings. It was so quiet here by herself, she could be with her thoughts if she wanted to. Even if she didn't want to, it was better than an argument and screaming children bothering her.

"Lightning." Hope's worried voice cut through her silence.

Well it was good whist it had lasted.

She turned and lightly glared, being stubborn wasn't he?

"What?"

_All alone_

_I'm all alone_

_All alone_

_I'm all alone_

"What lies? What are you going on about! Please tell me." He stopped a metre from her and huffed catching his breath which he'd lost dodging the crowd to get back to her.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not you concern!" She growled and scrunched up her hands to make them fists.

"But I am concerned, I'm your friend! I've got a right to be; now what lies are you talking about?"

For the next second she only deepened her glare, she didn't want to talk, how dare he force her!

"That I'm pretty."

_There is no such thing as warmth_

_There is no one by my side_

He looked at her flabbergasted, did she really believe that?

"And what made you think that's a lie exactly?" He inquired like she was the crazy on in this situation.

What was with that look? She wasn't wrong, he was. He should just shut up.

"Because I'm ugly."

His stunned look only increased.

_All alone_

_I'm all alone_

_I'm always alone_

_I'm all alone_

_I'm always alone_

"For god's sake Light, you are not ugly! How can you say that? It's insane!" He almost screamed it.

Lightning looked back at him with a look that to a passer-by would have made one think he had hit her for no reason at all. She looked hurt, he just wouldn't give up.

"So you think I'm pretty then?"

"No." He replied honestly.

_There's no such thing as warmth_

_Next to my side, there's not even anyone to embrace me_

"So I am ugly then?" She smirked almost evilly; well he was the one that had said it.

He was dead silent; his fought back his hurt with a strong face.

"No, but I won't say that you are pretty."

"So what do you think I am then?" She tilted her head and asked him dejectedly.

"Look Light, I can't call you pretty." He paused and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I can't call you pretty because that's not what you are. Light you're beautiful!"

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face tellin' me I'm pretty_

_I think I'm ugly_

_And nobody wants to love me_

_Just like her I wanna be pretty I wanna be pretty_

_Don't lie to my face cuz I know I'm ugly_

She was astounded by it; her eyes went wide with shock.

Beautiful! And he was serious! This wasn't a lie, not like all the times Noctis had told her it. There was a sincerity in his voice that she'd never heard before from anyone else when they had muttered those exact same words.

And she blushed, maybe from embarrassment or shock, she didn't care.

And maybe it didn't matter.

* * *

**And done, I'm thinking of making the next one to 'I am the best', 2NE1's songs are either depressing or boastful, so I think I should do that one because it seems to match my plans better, we'll just wait and see.**

**Reviews shall help my keep my sanity (yeah I'm not kidding, I'm mental I cried in drama because I lost my voice)**

**Bye bye!**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


End file.
